Kido On no White Day
by ltifal
Summary: Translate roughly as Kido mansion's white day. A counter part fic of Saori-sama no Valentine Day. The boys need to return the gift and what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**ltifal: this is a counter part of Saori-sama no Valentine. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: None character below are mine, sadly**

_Kido On no White day_

_Part 1_

Shun was sighing all the way down the hall, tomorrow would be a white day and because this was the first time he ever celebrated it, it was hard to think of the perfect white gift to add up his cookie.

'_A diamond ring?_' his mind said or it was actually Hades who spoke with a wicked smile formed on his lips. The green hair saint glared to his side as if he could see him. The underworld God was 'haunting' him… usually he stood beside him and looked at the lad in amused. Hades after all quite sadistic and surprisingly loved to prank someone (as result of 200 years sleep?) but Shun had to admit, sometime when he was down; Hades was there to nurture him. Either it was only a ghostly pat, a smile or an offer of advice, the black hair God was wiser than him after all. Now back to the glaring part…

'_As if I want to marry her now_' he countered as Hades let out a chuckle.

'_Why not?_' he replied as Shun almost tripped on his own foot, another glare before he spotted the other official couple in the house, kissing. The green hair saint blushed a bit before he coughed.

"You know it's rude to interrupt our moment like that." Milo murmured slightly before he moved his head away. A blushed could be seen on Shaina's face.

"It's rude to do that here while most people in the house are single, don't you think?" the blue hair saint was smirking lightly.

"Naw, you can do that too, especially when you catch her off guard. OW!" a hit on the head as the snake cloth wearer glared at him while Shun's face redder.

"Don't tell him something like that!" She huffed as she watched Milo began to rub his head and whined incoherently. But it only last a second before she smiled and closing her distance, giving him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow." She said before ran toward the opposite direction.

"Tomorrow?" he asked as he giving the waving older lad a questioning look.

"Hn, Athen- I mean Saori-san asked her and Marin to accompany her to Kyoto today. Something about the new boutique, I believe." He spoke when suddenly tackled from behind. 'Hey!' was the only thing he could yelled as he felt an arm circle around his neck and an addition of weight behind his back; in front of him, Shun was watching them in amused.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Stop doing anything like that inside the house!"

"Aiolia! You know that you are heavy!" before he himself chuckled lightly.

"He is just jealous, Milo." A voice from behind made both of them turned around.

"Camus! I'm not jealous!" he quickly roared although his face said otherwise while Shun also began to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Aiolia, Camus was just voicing his own feeling." This time both Shaka and Mu walked toward them. (Why on earth did the gold saints simultaneously appeared on the hallway when Shaina gone?) This time it was Camus face that turned scarlet.

"AHA! Don't tell me you like Shaina!" the Leo saint began, never came down from Milo's back while the younger gold saint jaws almost dropped.

"What!" The Scorpio saint yelled suddenly felt guilty, how come he didn't know his best friend feeling?

"I'm not!" the Aquarius glared before lowered his head slightly and murmured in low voice. "I… just… it's quite boring nowadays…" a 'huh' came out as Aiolia stared at him in confused while Milo tilted his head. Suddenly everything seemed to click on his mind before he dropped the dead weight on his back down (followed by an 'ouch' second later) and launched at the ice master.

"Ugh! Milo!" he groaned when he felt a bear hug although he wasn't really put any effort to loosen from the older saint.

"I know you always love me!" He mused "Sorry, my friend, I realized I kind of neglect you after the Valentine…" he said softly as everyone except the confused red head looked at them in understanding.

"But don't worry I get you a girlfriend, too!" he continued mischievously.

"No, thank you." Camus glared coldly as everyone except the still confused Leo saint chuckled.

"You mean, you both gay?" Aiolia said making anyone in the hallway freeze, a twirling of wind suddenly blew out of nowhere and a long paused before Milo tackled the older saint and locked him in some wrestler style lock.

"It's not like that, idiot!" both of them were engaged in fighting cloud while Camus shook his head, Mu was chuckling quietly while Shaka looked at them in amused.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"So, are you ready for the white day, Shaka-san?"

"What?" Shaka switched his attention to the youngest saint in confused "What's white day?" just like his expectation, Shun mentally noted to explain the event to the other saints too.

"It's counter part of Valentine day, White day is the day when boy give present back to girl." He said as the other duo stopped fighting.

"Oh… so that means everyone should give a gift back to the girls?" Mu who was muted from the beginning finally spoke.

"I heard that from Saori. I don't think the cake that shared counted but you can give back if you want." The Scorpio spoke, releasing his not-so-bright-almost-breathless friend from his death lock.

"True." Shun before he continued. "Traditionally you should be giving her something white. Um, chocolate cookies mean _I love you_, chocolate candy means _I like you_, and white chocolate means _let's be friends_. It's better when you add other gift except the traditional sweet."

"So you and Milo, it should be the cookie?" Camus asked raising his eyes brown, why did people make up so many ridiculous days like this? How troublesome remembering all those day? It was simpler when he was in Siberia when he only need to remember Milo's, Hyoga's and Isacc's birthday date… wait, scratched that; he wouldn't remember that day before the said person actually announced it day before the d-day…

"Oh, Shaka also have to give cookie?" Mu glanced at the blonde saint and grinned slightly. The Buddha reincarnation just shrugged calmly but inside he already wrecked his brain to find out which should he give for his Goddess.

"Um, so I can give white day present to certain someone?" Aiolia said followed by a nod from Shun.

"Yes but you don't need to give her something white if she don't give you chocolate on Valentine." He paused. "I should inform the other." he said before he walked away, unbeknown to him, his words was jabbing directly through Aiolia's heart. The black hair God seemed to enjoy the interaction and chuckled quietly, sometime Shun could be quite clueless.

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: will be updating soon, wish me luck so I have enough time to write and not overly busy with work. Now please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress note: thanks for review :D. Enjoy the second part.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is property of Kurumada-sensei**

_Kido On no White day_

_Part 2_

_So he had to give her cookies, huh?_ Milo was walking around in silent after their encounter at the hall. He was sure he could buy some chocolate cookie somewhere; the problem was the addition gift. _Hmm…_ the blue hair man knew that giving flower to Shaina was out of question. Some girl were just didn't like flower, his girl was definitely hated roses as he could see her running away every time Aphrodite took his roses inside the mansion which also followed by a sneeze or two. Then again the Pisces's rose was dangerous but he never knew anyone who was allergic to rose. How she crossed the Pisces temple up toward papacy was a puzzle.

"Milo, if you keep zooming out. I would better go home, reading a book." Oh yeah, he forgot that he dragged his best friend downtown in search of the perfect white day gift.

"But.. Camus? What should I get for her? Jewelry seems too personal."

"She is your girlfriend…" he murmured, rolling his eyes.

"After Valentine day" or maybe taking Camus out was not a good idea…sigh

"A good book…" a glare

"Very romantic, Camus. A book!" now he was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Yes, with a white cover and a blank page." The turquoise hair saint said with a slightly covered amused tone. Though it was rare, sometime he just couldn't help but teased. Oh, several people might surprised to see that, in fact only a few gold saints knew that he could be quite mischief.

"Camus." he murmured, his cosmos turned slightly darker.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Shaka had lost his concentration; it was the first time ever to him when he was meditating. A frown visibly seen from his forehead, white day was some commoner day that he shouldn't be involved and here he was; surprisingly confused to find a fit gift for his Goddess. Yes, his goddess! Maybe he should go back to India; life there was so simple without so many distractions. Sigh… ever since he entered Tokyo, he felt more humanly, he discovered that he surprisingly loved ice cream. Great… a Buddha love an ice cream… more over the green tea one which was not too sweet for him. Sigh…temptation…

"Stop sighing and go bake a cookie, Shaka." A groan.

"Mind your own business, Mu… really if you want to bake a cookie." He trailed.

"I am actually wanted to bake some white chocolate cake with Aphrodite and Alderbaran. Won't you join us?"

"…"

"…"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and stop nagging me like that, you asked me three times already."

"Fine, I go ask sensei (teacher)." The lavender hair saint finally stood up, unsuccessfully attempt indeed. He was so worried that Shaka might not give anything back to Athena which was rude of course, since he definitely got Saori no honmei (Saori's love chocolate). But looking at un-focus Virgo saint who was letting out several long sigh (which was new) before, he sure the older lad would be returning the gift back. For now he better leaved him alone.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"So I have to return back the gift?" Seiya almost jerked back from his seat after hearing information from Shun. "To Marin?!" he said in horror, he remembered after his sensei gone, Aiolia was glaring icily at him and he could feel his body shrunk in size and prayed that a hole would come up and shallow him. He shuddered; he would better fight Hades again. "I would better face Hades than him."

"Oh, really?" Shun suddenly said, smirking. His green eyes were already swift with black eyes. Oh no…

"Hades! Stop playing with my brother body." Ikki seemed to glower angrily but Hades was smirking lightly, ignoring the phoenix cloth wearer and looked toward Seiya.

"So, you said?" he started before he released his cosmos slightly. Hyoga and Shiryu who were muted from the start walked between the two. Hades was after all a God and he could easily destroy the house if he wanted to. A paused before Hades shrugged, picking a fight with Seiya or Ikki for his own amusement was easy but the other two were… what he said as boring. After all he grew to like this 'baby saint' (aka Shun) and the other saints' antic were fun to watch. The black hair God grinned as he walked back and sat on the beanbag, watching intently.

"Cough, ok so Seiya, what will you do?" Hyoga said after sighed in relief as Hades backed away.

"I hide!" he yelled and ready to run away but caught on his hand by Shiryu.

"That's rude. You should at least give her a white chocolate."

"But! Marin's my sensei! And what do you think when Aiolia see me giving her a gift! He would be whimpering like no tomorrow." The young Pegasus saint said, remembering that last Valentine.

"Last Valentine, it was hard to deal with a defeated cat…" Hyoga murmured. The blonde saint after all witnessed the event and while someone who burns in jealousy launched an attach, Aiolia was quietly sighing, whimpering and complaining his situation like a kid, that was not a good sight.

"Sigh… fine, I give up, I buy some white chocolate." He murmured as the brown hair saint walked away in defeated. White day was troublesome…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Tsk." he said before stood up and walking away from the 3 God-clothes. _Human!_ He was ignoring Ikki who was yelling about leaving his brother's body alone. He put both hands inside his jeans pocket and looked at the window when suddenly he sensed something.

"My lord." Minos said as he appeared out of no where and bowed down.

"Hn, a problem down there?" he said without gazing away from the window, his hands were already out of his pocket and placed it onto the windowsill.

"Milady had come back." He heard finally looked at his subordinate.

"Hn, bored of Demeter?"

"Actually…" he trailed before he dropped suddenly to the ground, a young beautiful lady landing 'accidently' on his head and launched her self to the boy.

"Hades-chan!" she smiled as she hugged the dark eyes boy, Hades was not surprise at all at his spouse behavior, Persephone was full of energy like usual. Although… she should dropped that 'chan' thing… Shun's spirit was chuckling quietly while Minos twitched his eyes brown in annoyed and stood up from the ground, brushing his spectra cloth. "I'm missing you so much."

"Shouldn't you be with your mother? Spring is coming." He said when he put down his wife and released her hands. He closed his eyes and suddenly the green eyes were back. Hades himself was reappeared beside him in person. Quickly the girl smiled and gave a quick kiss to the underworld emperor.

"…" the long hair God took her hand and looked at Shun. "I'll be back later." He said before he disappeared with Persephone.

"… Aren't you coming with your lord?" Shun glanced at Minos. The specter could only sigh before he mumbled.

"I never know why my lord keep using your body, even if he could wonder around normally like that." He paused before continued. "And milady was the worst when she saw no trance of him in Acheron…" Minos mumbled to no one as he teleported back to underworld while a smile formed on Shun's lips.

"Hades was bored and need a little break." He spoke quietly, being 24/7 with the king of underworld, Shun knew a little about Hades by now. '_Now… back to his gift hunt_'

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Shion was almost reaching his limit; he never knew that baking was that hard. Darn, technology… 200 hundred years ago, the baking process was using a coal or wood. Plus it was easier than remembering the entire stupid icon on the microwave or baker or even the computer. At least he wasn't complaining his mp3 although it was smoking after touched by Dohko (reference from 'driving experience' written by me). What was it about all purpose flour anyway? Flour was flour, even if it was made from corn or rice. Sigh technology…

"Shion-sensei, the pan won't disappear even if you keep staring at it."

"DM, sensei could always teleport it to make that disappears." Mu said glaring as he melted the third white chocolate slowly.

"Instead of sitting there doing nothing, why don't you making something, Angelo?" Aphrodite was dealing with the white yolk. "Where is that sugar anyway?" he said in annoyed, this was the longest cake baking session in his life, with DM hanging inside without helping, Alderbaran broke almost the egg and I-am-clueless-about-cake Shion.

"I don't bake, I cook."

"But you should at least return the gift, the cake was perfect." Alderbaran voice boomed when his hand struggled to break the egg perfectly. Why egg was so small!

"Fine, I'll put that thing into the oven later." He grinned while the other glared at him. Shion was again letting out a sigh and shook his head '_kids_' he thought before smearing butter on the pan. Now did he have to give his lady friend additional gift?

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: the last part will be released tomorrow. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ltifal: last part XD enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None character below are mine, sadly**

_Kido On no White day_

_Part 3_

'_Home sweet home_'she thought when finally reaching the mansion, Kyoto was fun but it was still some a weary journey especially if you had only 5 hours to sleep. Shaina and Marin were right behind her with her report's suitcase and some items. She wanted to just walk toward her bedroom and had some sleep when she was greeted by several gold saint on the entrance.

"Welcome home, ladies." Shion said as he reached for her hand. The purple hair Goddess could only smile as she placed the hand and escorted to the dining room. The other two girls also encouraged to follow them. The dining room was full with gold saints and the other two girls although several saints were missing.

"Happy white day." The green hair Aries saint said and gently dragged the chair so Athena could seated.

"What's white day? "Shaina asked, the ladies except Athena were clearly confused.

"Shun said it is…" Mu trailed as he continued to explain the event.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Shunrei smiled shyly as she treated like a queen in this tea party, the boys were all so sweet. She knew the boys usually treated her like she was a glass but she should admitted she didn't mind being pampered with several handsome men with the tuxedo on, even Deathmask and Ikki seemed to play along although Deathmask's face was quite sore… The cake was delicious and the earl grey tea was just perfectly made. She looked at the other girls, all of them seemed happy and laughing around at the boys antic, except Shaina. She kept glancing around for her certain someone obviously.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh, Shion-san, yes the cake is delicious."

"That's good, oh here." The lad said as he put the small thin white box onto her hand.

"This?"

"It's a white day gift. I know this is not much but I hope you like it." Shion said smiling gently. The Chinese girl looked at it for a while before she smiled back.

"Thank you, mind if I open it?"

"No." he shook his head a little before the girl careful ripped the side. As the inside revealed, she couldn't help but beamed. A beautiful white hand bordired silk handkerchief.

"Shion-san, thank you, it's lovely. You sew it all night?" a hand made, what a special gift for her more over with a phoenix image and her name. Shion could only smiled before he bowed and excused himself as he saw Shiryu approaching.

"Shunrei." The dragon called as she turned around and faced with a lovely lily banquet. "Happy white day."

"Thank you Shiryu." No day was better than this.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

June was quietly slurping her tea, she was looking at her surrounding, Shion was leaving Shunrei behind as soon as Shiryu walked in, he walked toward his Goddess and 'hosted' her with Mu. The youngest lady was chuckling quietly as Mu poured the tea into her teacup. June looked at her left as she spotted Aphrodite dragged Deathmask back into the room, the Cancer man was began to curse several second ago... Alderbaran and Syura were hosting Marin while Aiolos was trying to push his brother toward the eagle saint's direction. Shaina's was trying to look happy as the twin Gemini saint served her but she knew the snake cloth wearer was itchy to walk away and might be quite furious since Milo was no where to be seen. She noted the Aquarius and Virgo saint was also missing. In fact her boyfriend also no where to be seen…

"Another piece of cake, young lady?" The Libra saint said, a chocolate cake on his hand.

"Or tea?" Hyoga added as he poured the tea.

"Thank you, um… where's Shun?" she asked his best friend. Hyoga could only give her a smirk before he offered his hand.

"Follow me?" June hesitated but she finally reached for his hand and stood up. The blond hair saint leaded her outside and toward the small balcony outside which was located near the garden. There stood Shun with his green and white tuxedo, when the Andromeda spotted the girl, he bowed slightly before he raised his hand. On the same time, Hyoga released her hand and bowed before leaving them alone. June was blushing lightly, he was so handsome with the tux on. Gently he guided the silver saint to the table and pulled the chair for her to seat.

"Here." He said as he sat before retrieved a pretty basket full of white chocolate cookies. He put the basket on the table beside the two tea cups and a tea pot. Slowly he poured the tea into the cups. "I hope you don't mind to have tea time twice." June shook her head.

"Of course not, I was just wondering where you are." She said. Shun finally reaching for her hand and squeezed likely before he retrieved another gift for her.

"Here." He said again as he put the beautiful warped package on her hand. The blonde hair girl looked at him and the package. She ripped the upper side of the package when Shun nodded his head. When she pulled out the item, she beamed widely.

"Thank you." She whispered admiring the small angel necklace.

"It's not much but I hope you like it."

"Shun, can you put it on?"

"Uh, ok." He said as he stood up and walked toward the girl. His face slightly blush when he finally locked the necklace together.

"Thank you." She beamed before she hesitated tiptoed to kiss him lightly.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Saori was giggling as she saw her saints antic, playing as a host on the white day event. She was happy although she was a little tired from the trip but she indeed enjoyed the tea party. She was just wondering where was the other missing saints? More over where was Shaka? She guessed Shaka was just not really care about human event, she let out another giggle. Typical Shaka. The party finally ended after an hour, she finally walked outside and toward her bedroom when she found out something strange.

"Huh? What's this scent?"

"It's lavender." She heard from her back. As she spun around she found the Virgo saint who was bowing slightly before offering his hand. "I know it's rude to go into girl room but…" he trailed as the young Goddess placed her hand.

"A surprise I suppose?" the Buddha smiled slightly before he accompanied her toward her room. When she entered the room she found out the room was quite dark with only candles lit on several places and a lavender scent became stronger.

"…I know you are tired after the trip, the lavender can make you relax."

"Thank you Shaka." She smiled, the long hair girl was not surprise, Shaka was so thoughtful after all. She felt the atmosphere inside her room was soothing and she really wanted to jump toward the bed and sleep.

"Oh, one more." He said before he pulled out a big package out of nowhere. "Happy White day."

"Thank you." She said before she curiously ripped the warper and found a cute white fluffy plushie bear. "Oh!" she beamed in delight before hugging the bear. Although she had so many plushies as a child, there was none after she became leaved the mansion toward Sanctuary. All of them were donated and she was very happy to receive one.

"Thank you!" she instantly kissed his cheek. When she realised what she did, she was blushing slightly. The purple hair lady was glad the fact that the room was quite dark to hide it.

"I… I'm glad you like it." Shaka said awkwardly, he definitely sured his face was blushing slightly before he walked toward the door. "Um… have a nice sleep." He said as he bowed before going out. He didn't like the fluttered feeling he had, it was new and he was feeling uncomfortable with what he didn't know.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Marin-san?" she heard when she finally turned back from her cake, she saw the blushing Leo saint in front of her.

"Yes?"she asked, Ikki was standing beside her, grumpyly pouring her tea.

"Um… I."

"Sensei." Yelled the voice from behind, as she turned back. The Pegasus saint was paused in horror as he realized that he was disturbing Aiolia's attempt. The brown hair gold saint was glaring at him sharply when Marin walked toward her student, ignoring the man completely.

"Oh, Seiya? What is it?" she asked not realizing the horror on her student's eyes.

"Um, I was… a…"

"Seiya, what gotten into you." She said as she put her hand onto his forehead. "You are not sick, are you?" behind them the Leo saint was burned by jealousy. Deathmask who was watching them, threw a cup of water toward the furious gold saint but the water was quickly dissolved into gas.

"Wow." The cancer grinned evilly as he took another cup but quickly stopped by Alderbaran and Syura as they dragged the blue hair saint outside.

"I'm ok!" the young god saint yelled as he pushed himself backward. '_Ugh this is a very bad timing!_'

"What that on your hand? Is that my white day gift?" Marin beamed excitedly, this was after all the first white day present she ever had. She took the warped gift and ripped it open as she didn't got any reaction from Seiya. "Oh, 2 tickets of my favorite movie!" she beamed, she also found a white chocolate bar with it.

"Thank you, Seiya!" she said ruffling Seiya's hair affectionately and walked away toward Shaina. '_Crap…I'm so dead_' was all he could think when his face went white as he saw Aiolia's jealousy fire burned 2 times bigger. Right now, Deathmask who was successfully escape from his fellow saints had a bucket of water on his hand.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

'_Where is he?_' she thought. Except the Virgos, her boyfriend and his best friend, everybody were here. She was happy when she was pampered like this by the boys, as she never got this much attention in her saint life but where the hell was Milo! She knew that the white day was the first but everybody was here! She sighed in annoyed.

"Are you all right?" Kanon asked, he knew the female saint was looking for the Scorpion, but he had to stop her from taking a step outside the mansion before five.

"Am I all right? What do you think?!" she knew it was not Kanon's fault but she couldn't help and kept glaring. Saga was sweatdropping as he poured another tea, just tried to calm the hothead girl. Thanked Goddess that Marin was walking toward them so they could excused themselves and watched from a far.

"Shaina? Looks what I got from Seiya, won't you come with me this Sunday?" she spoke excitedly before paused. "Are you all right?"

"No!" she bumped her head onto the table. She sighed when finally she stood up. "I go get some rest…" she said when finally walked away toward Milo's room. Minutes later she was sitting on his bed and jabbing his pillow. '_Darn Milo!_' It was only 2 days but she missed him terribly, she thought she would find him quickly after she returned but no! He was no where to be seen. '_Darn_' she cursed before she let herself to sleep on his comfy bed.

Two hours passed before someone nudged her up, she was cursing under her breath. Who the stupid hell brave enough to disturb her from her slumber sleep. She was about to snap when found Camus standing beside the bed. "Camus?"

"Wake up and get dress. I'll wait you outside."

"What?" she asked in confused.

"You have 15 minutes." He added before he disappeared. Several minutes passed before she found a limo outside with Camus and Kanon both wearing a tux. The younger twin was wearing his earlier tux, a hat and a pair of white glove while the ice master was wearing a light blue tux. "After you." The Aquarius said as he opened the door. Kanon was lifting his hat a little as she sat inside in confused. Both of them finally went inside with the twin as a driver and Camus sat beside her.

"Where are we going?" Shaina asked curiously but both kept silent, she could see Kanon grinned mischievously. After half hour, the limo finally stopped near Kido's private beach. Camus opened the door and quietly escorted the girl outside and walked toward the sand. She could see someone inside the canopy near the seashore and as they walked further, her face lit when she saw Milo.

He was wearing a blue tux which matched his hair, he bowed before taking her hand and accompanied her to the table. As they sat, the Scorpio saint grinned. "Like your white day dinner?" Shaina was speechless when one of the twin poured the white wine into her glass.

"Kanon!" she glared. "You know all along, right?" The lad could only grinned. Behind him, Saga finally appeared with two bowl of soup and a basket of slides bread. He put them at the table before he said. "Please enjoy." He said before both walked away. Milo grinned widely before he gestured her to dine. After the soup and salad, the steaks came with Camus playing a violin. Wait? She never knew Camus could play violin?! The desert was some chocolate ice cream.

"Like your white day dinner?" Milo asked again when they finished, Shaina was chuckling as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Milo, if you do the white day dinner like this, I wonder what will happen when we have our 1st anniversary."

"Well… we'll see." He grinned before he moved closer to capture her lips but stopped as she moved away a little and whispered. "I think you should find girlfriends for all gold saints"

"What?"

"You are all so close, I'm jealous." Milo could only chuckled.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: finally! I finished it! **_**Sigh in relief **_**I was looking at the wrong date as I'm quite busy lately but I really glad I finished it on time XD. I never know I will have so much fun writing this pairing and their development. Maybe I should be writing more on pairing up there huh? Review!**


End file.
